


Blue Lotus

by EvaLilith



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLilith/pseuds/EvaLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of Korrasami shorts based on the 30 Day OTP challenge here: http://kurloz-kodpiece.tumblr.com/post/28512426549/where-making-this-hapen</p>
<p>I was going to start with number one but then I felt I needed to establish Korra and Mako breaking up, hence this prelude. I do not promise it will be daily but I will be trying to update frequently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar, Legend of Korra, or any of the characters therein.

"Asami?"

Asami looked up, surprised to hear Korra's voice. She hadn't expected to see the girl on the island at all for the rest of the day, after what Ikki had told her, much less to find her in the doorway to her room.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Korra sighed. "I, uh... guess you probably already heard about what happened."

"Ikki does like to make sure everyone's in the know."

"I just... wanted to apologize. For how things happened before. I pushed Mako when I should have respected that he was with you, and then he left you when things were already a mess and now it turns out it wasn't even worth it. I don't know how you can even stand to live on Air Temple Island still, much less be directly around me."

Asami sighed. "Well, I did resent you, Korra, but... what Mako did wasn't really your fault. Yes, you shouldn't have kissed him- I mean, you hurt Bolin's feelings too, and he's such a sweetheart!- but Mako could have told me about it. He could have told me he was having doubts or that he was confused. _He's_ the one who made me confront him about what he was doing and still never properly said he was breaking up with me." Asami shook her head. "Mako may be more popular with the female Fire Ferret fans, but I'd say he could stand to learn a few things from Bolin about how to treat the person he's actually with."

Korra gave a rueful grin. "...yeah. I still don't feel that way about Bolin, but he's going to make someone a great boyfriend." She looked up at Asami. "Wait, do _you_ feel that way about Bolin?"

Asami shook her head. "No. I mean, I met him as Mako's brother, so... he's more like the sibling I never got to have." She frowned. "But you didn't come here to talk about Bolin. Are _you_ okay? I couldn't tell from Ikki's account whether it was really a mutual thing, or..."

Korra's shoulders slumped. "...It was. Pema said that... people can fall in real love when they're young, but... sometimes we're just drawn to someone that we can't really be with over the long term. Once Mako and I got out of the first... 'lovey-dovey' stage... we just kept rubbing each other the wrong way. I still want to be friends with him, and to probend with him, but..." She rubbed her arm across her face. "I didn't come to cry on your shoulder anyway. You probably really don't want to hear me complain about _my_ troubles with Mako. I just wanted to say sorry. I realized that I never really apologized for... my part in everything. And I want to still be your friend, too."

Asami stood and took Korra's hands. "I'd like that. I've always wanted to be your friend, Korra. It was hard when I was jealous of you, but... it was really Mako I was mad at, not you. After a while, I really hoped you guys would be happy together. I'm sorry it didn't work out that way."

Korra's face scrunched up as she struggled to hold back tears. After a moment, she gave up, embracing Asami and sobbing into her shoulder instead. "I was so jealous of you when he was dating you... I don't deserve a friend like you." She hiccuped. "Why does it hurt so much when I don't even want to be with him anymore?"

Asami rubbed Korra's back. "It's sad when things that were special to you have to end." She gazed out the window, toward her old home. "Even when you know ending them is the right choice."


	2. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami will be leaving Air Temple Island soon. This prompts a discussion as to how exactly the two girls view each other. Takes place about a month after the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I couldn't wait.
> 
> I do not own Avatar, Korra, or any of the characters therein.

"I'm going to move back home soon."

Korra's head shot up. "What?"

"Chief Bei Fong says they're pretty much done searching for evidence and clearing out all of my father's Equalist equipment." Asami took a deep breath. "...It won't feel like home right away... but there's Future Industries to think of as well. Everyone was all right with giving me some time to recover from... everything that happened, and to learn more about running the company, but if I don't take direct control soon, the Board of Directors is going to start pushing to appoint someone new as head. I can't let that happen. I need to use the company to help fix the problems my father created... and if I'm running the company, I need to live in the city."

Korra looked away. "But... I thought you liked it here. You've gotten along so well with... with everyone, not just me. Won't you be lonely in that huge house? I can use a glider pretty well now, I could fly you into the city-"

"Korra." Asami sat down beside her friend. "I _do_ like it here. It's not like it's a huge trip. Just because I'm living in the city doesn't mean we won't see each other."

Korra looked down, kicking her feet. "...I know. But it won't be the same. You won't be at dinner, I won't be able to sneak into your room to chat at night..."

"You can't do that anyway since Tenzin caught us."

"Once Rohan starts sleeping through the night, Tenzin will too, and he wouldn't catch me anymore..."

"...You know, Pema asked if chatting was all we were doing."

"What?" Korra's eyes widened and she blushed. "...she thought we were...?"

"Well, you did sneak into my _room_ at _night..._ "

"We were just chatting! I wouldn't! I mean, not that I don't- That you're not- I've always thought- you're really beautiful and nice and-" Korra flailed, her face growing redder by the second. 

Asami pasted on a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I'm like your sister, right?"

" _No!_ "

Asami blinked, the smile falling away as she was taken aback by Korra's ferocity.

Korra shook her head violently, her ponytails swishing side to side. "You're not like my sister at all. You're my _friend_ , my really good friend, and I don't want anything stupid I say to change that. I know how lucky I am to even have you as a friend after how tangled up all of us got while we were trying to deal with Amon."

"...what exactly do you think you could say that could change us being friends?"

Korra flushed again and her gaze returned to the ground. "Uh. It's not... I guess I just meant that when I said 'I wouldn't,' it was that I wouldn't ever... do anything you didn't want, so you shouldn't be worried just because Pema asked. Not that I would never... Not that you wouldn't be worth sneaking out at night for."

Asami gave Korra a long, thoughtful gaze, while the Avatar squirmed awkwardly. "How would you know whether or not I wanted something? You've never asked."

Korra's head came up slowly. "...what?"

"You don't even know how I feel about Pema asking if that was what we were doing."

"How... how do you feel?"

Asami's lips quirked into a rueful smile. "...I was kind of disappointed that I didn't have to lie to her."

Korra stared at her. "You mean, you... _me?_ "

Asami sighed. "Maybe now you'll _believe_ me when I tell you I really am completely over Mako and what happened between the three of us."

Korra took a deep breath, leaning slightly toward Asami. "Are you sure that's how you feel?"

Asami met her eyes and nodded firmly.

Korra all but lunged forward, giving her a long if chaste kiss. "Are you still going to leave?"

"I have to. But I'll have to make time to visit my girlfriend, won't I? Not to mention keeping an eye on the progress of the Future Industries Fire Ferrets."

Korra's face broke into a ridiculous grin at the use of the word 'girlfriend'. She grabbed Asami's hand. "I want to tell Pema before Ikki does, come on!" She pulled Asami through the temple. 

Halfway to the kitchen, she slowed and hesitated. "...Am I being selfish again?"

"Korra, I told you, I want this too." 

"Yeah, but... you'll have a lot of things to do, and I will too. And you _all_ got pulled into more danger with Amon just by being _near_ me. If we're actually together, won't it-"

Asami pulled on the other girl's hand so she was facing her, and then wrapped her other hand around it as well. "Korra. Mako made me feel safe. But I don't want to feel safe anymore. I don't need someone to protect me. My father did and all that happened was that I didn't even realize that he was what really needed to be protected against. I told you, I want to make a difference. I can't think of a better way to do that than to be the head of Future Industries- at the Avatar's side. At your side, Korra."

Korra's other hand wrapped around Asami's, and she searched the woman's green eyes for a long moment. Then she nodded. "What am I worried about, anyway? You're just as tough as I am." She started pulling Asami toward the kitchen again. "Pema!"


End file.
